The Mindbender
by RikaToruh
Summary: How will things change when the Gaang meets a Mindbender? What’s her secret ability and why won’t she tell anyone? Postwar 4 years -DISCONTINUED-
1. New Friends, New Adventures

The Mindbender The Mindbender

**Summary:** How will things change when the Gaang meets a Mindbender? What's her secret ability and why won't she tell anyone? Tokka, Kataang, Postwar 4 years

**A/N:** Ali (Rika) had a whacked-up dream about this, only it was vampires…so this story's dedicated to her. The Mindbender is based off of her, as another form of dedication. (I really shouldn't be starting another story, but I absolutely LOVE this one.)

ATLA

**Chapter 1:** New Friend, New Adventure

TOPH

I shivered. It was hard to fathom that I spent nearly 4 years in the South Pole. It was understandable, yes, but still…kind of crazy. I mean, me? Toph Bei Fong? Earthbender? In a place that there's no earth to bend… Yeah, it's a stretch, but I did it.

I did it. I stayed in the South Pole for almost four years. But, finally, we were leaving.

We were headed towards the Fire Nation, a long overdue visit with Zuko. We'd only seen him twice in the past four years. Just before the second time, Mai had brutally dumped him, so when he came to visit at the Pole, he was back to his old, depressed self.

I shoved my bag into Sokka's waiting arms and crawled up Appa's furry side.

"Hey! Don't a get a "Thank You"?" Sokka asked me jokingly.

I thought for a moment then shrugged. "No, I don't think so, ponytail."

Sokka groaned. "Warriors. Wolftail."

KATARA

I glanced at Aang out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was glancing right back. Though Sokka and Toph were now 19 and 16, they refused to stop picking on one another. And they'd managed to maintain their unique friendship, despite Sokka's relationship with Suki.

Aang blew himself atop Appa in a body-surrounding hurricane, and Sokka and I crawled up the side, grasping Appa's white, fluffy hair to help pull us up.

Beside me, Toph stretched her arms and placed her hands back on the saddle, gripping tightly. "So, TwinkleToes, Plan of action?"

Aang looked at her quizzically. "Huh?"

She rolled her visionless eyes. "First stop is…?"

"Oh," Aang's mouth erupted into a wide grin. "Southern Air Temple. I thought we'd show it to you since you've never been there…"

Toph sighed. "_Great._"

Aang shrugged. "Sorry?"

As Appa lifted off, Sokka and I turned, looking back. We waved to Gran-Gran, Pakku (Or Grampakku as Sokka called him), and our father.

XXXSOKKA

Once we reached the Temple, Aang jumped off of Appa quickly. He began running ahead. "Come on! Let's go show Toph the Avatar Statue Room!"

Aang sped up his running with a little airbending and was gone in a flash.

"Yay," Toph grumbled to herself. "Something else I can't see."

I placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to be a good Best Friend and comfort her. "They're…um, not floating or…anything. You should be able to sense them pretty well…probab-no, you should."

She sighed, blowing at her bangs. "Fine."

As we followed the direction Aang went, Toph slapped me upside the head. "That was probably the most unintelligent thing you've said in a long time."

I squinted with one eye and cocked my head. "Uh, thanks?"  
Toph smiled. "Welcome."

XXX

**AANG**

As I ran into the Statue room, the first thing that I did was…trip. From my spot, now lying on the floor, I looked behind me. There was a girl. A girl in an Air Temple…I tripped over…a girl. A girl…sleeping…in the Temple…

She sat up and began rubbing her side where I'd tripped over her. She scowled at me, eyebrows low, forming a "v". "That hurt. I should kick your butt."

I chucked nervously. "Hello?"

I scratched my head, unsure of what to make of this. "What…what are you doing in an Air Temple?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "I could be asking you the same, Mr."

Ok…now she was really confusing me. I'm the Avatar, the last airbender…of course I'm in an Air Temple.

Sokka came into the room, obviously hearing the conversation. "What's wrong with you?"

Behind him a short figure appeared. Toph. "Yeah, have you been living in a box or something?"

The girl titled her head, eyes full of bewilderment. "Huh?"  
Toph enunciated her words, making the vowels long and her constants distinct. "He is the Avatar."

Lastly, Katara entered the room. She crossed, being sure to carefully step over the girl. She offered me a hand up and then scolded Toph. "Try and be a little nice, would ya?"  
Toph shook her head bluntly. "Nah." She was never one for listening to Katara anyways.

The girl stood up. She was wearing a loose mud-green tunic layered over dirt-brown baggy pants. Refugee clothes…wonder why she still had them…

She sauntered around the room, looking each of us in the eye. Finally, she stopped in front of Sokka. She let her eyes drift down him and back up again.

She stared into his eyes for a moment and Sokka awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other.

Then she spoke. "Hmm, You're…Sokka?"

Sokka puffed his chest out immediately. "Yes, I am. Boomerang and Sword Master and friend of the Avatar. That's me! War hero, life saver…worldsaver!"

Toph gave an uncomfortable blush when he said "life saver". When he finished, she turned to the girl. "Excuse his ego."

Then she poked Sokka in the arm, "Just throwin' this one out there, _Ponytail_, I don't think she knew you from your 'accomplishments'. I mean, she didn't even know that Aang's the Avatar…how would she know who you are?"

"Because…" Sokka's voice got small. "I'm…more popular than… Aang?"

"Right, because that makes a lot of sense."

The light bulb in Sokka's head went off, slower than usual. He must've been having one of those days. He looked at the girl, trying to appear fierce and intimidating. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm Rielle." She said matter-of-factly. She ran her fingers through her hair and gracefully turned on her heels. She wandered back to her sleeping bag and began to reach for something but Sokka gripped her arm and pulled her back up. He gritted his teeth. "How. Do you know. Who we are."  
The girl, Rielle, began to wince in pain and I realized that Sokka had gone _there_. His "I'm going to protect us at all costs" attitude, and that also meant that this girl was in serious danger.

I ran over to them and pried Sokka's hand off of Rielle's arm. Before I got there his knuckles had began to turn white and when he hand lifted a print mark was left.

She rubbed her arm and scowled at Sokka the same way she had scowled at me. "You're a dipstick. It's one of my bending abilities."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you an …earthbender?"

Her clothing appeared to be from the Earth Kingdom, but surprising, she shook her head. "I am from the earth kingdom, but I'm not an element bender…"

A quick glance around the room and you would've seen dumbfounded looks on each of our faces.

"Wh-wha-you-…Huh?" Sokka sputtered, arms going limp.

"I'm a mindbender…"

This interested me. "How come I've never heard of it?"  
"Well, I made up the name myself!" She smiled proudly, "But… I have the ability to read and control thoughts."

XX Brief change to 3rd person XX

Thoughts of another ability came to mind, and so did what it had caused. The pain it stirred, the trouble the ability had made… It was too much, they shouldn't know.

AANG

Sokka seemed to ponder this a moment, then beamed at her evilly. "Let's see…and do you have any other abilities?"

Rielle hesitated for a moment and then stammered, "N-no. Not that I know of."

Suddenly a felt a small pebble hit me on the back of my head. I rubbed the spot and then remembered. Remembered to almost four years ago when Toph and I had made up the code. She wanted me to leave. Leave and take Sokka and Katara with me. Why, I didn't know. But now that Toph had some earth to bend, it'd be best that I do what she asks.

I grabbed Sokka's hand and gave his body a yank. "Let's go play some airball!"

Sokka looked at me as if I were stupid. "Why would I do that?"

"To…" I thought. "To remember the old days."

_Sure, that sounded good enough._

Sokka groaned and obliged as I led him out of the room.

TOPH

Katara took a doubtful step towards the doorway, then stopped. She turned back to face Rielle and I and took a backwards step towards the door. "Do you mind if I-?"

Beside me, Rielle sat down on top of her sleeping bag and I shook my head. "No. Go. You should be there if Aang hurts Sokka, otherwise he'll be whining for weeks about his "boo-boo"."

Katara giggled. "You're right." She sprinted after them, but called back, "Thanks Toph!"

I sat on the sleeping bag along side Rielle and faced her. I looked her squarely in the eye…or where I figured her eyes would be, and half-smiled. "So, why'd you lie?"

XX

A/N: Soooo, What is Rielle's secret ability and what's so awful that she can't tell anyone? (That's something I know and you don't! HA Ha. (Sorry that twas mean.))

**Reviews are appreciated. (All reviews do get a thank-you and a personal message.) Do you like the direction I'm headed with this new story?** (Yo nesicito aprender--I need to learn.)

-Mandi (Toruh)

**Dedicated to AliBee (Rika)**


	2. Secret

The Mindbender Chapter 2 The Mindbender Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm having SUCH writer's block. Gack.

ATLA

**Toph**

"Wh-," The girl, Rielle, hesitated for a moment, then said nothing.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even say, "What do you mean"."

"But I really don't know what you mean." She said nervously.

"Sokka asked you if you had any other abilities, and you said 'No. Not that I know of.' That's a lie."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "So you wanna tell the truth or what?"

"Um,"

XXXKatara

A swift kick accompanied by a blast of air from Aang sent the ball reeling in Sokka's direction. It was headed straight for him and was most likely going to hit him in the shins, knocking him right off his feet.

I sighed, grabbing my water pouch and stood up just as the ball hit Sokka and he fell.

I looked up at Aang as I walked by him. "It was cute when you were twelve Aang, but now Sokka's gonna throw a fit."

Aang shrugged carelessly.

Stupid Free spirit.

I knelt beside Sokka, asking him if he was Okay.

He began to whine. Obviously.

Stupid Avatar.

XXX

"Um," Rielle closed her eyes and sighed. "Well…the thing is…"

"Go ahead," Toph encouraged. "Speak some words."

"It's…" Her voice wavered. "…A long…story?"

Toph leaned back onto her hands with a smirk. "Got all the time in the world."

Rielle closed her eyes and shook her head weakly. "No. I-I can't tell you."

"Really," Toph pondered this for a moment. "And why is that?"

"I've…I've told other people about this ability and I've used it with them. But…it caused so many problems, it hurt so many people. I just…can't do that to anyone ever again."

"Alright," Toph stood and nodded. "I can accept that. You were sincere in your little speech."

XXX

**Katara**

Sokka was back atop his post, Aang his.

Aang kicked the ball in Sokka's direction, again headed for his shins.

But, unlike last time, Sokka jumped to avoid the ball.

And He was actually successful. My brother had gotten a lot more agile since the last time we were here.

As Sokka landed back on the pole, he pointed in Aang's direction and yelled, "Ha! Missed me!"

Aang smiled and shrugged limply. "Good job, Sokka."

Sokka took a bow, "Why, Thank y-" and fell off the pole, head first.

XXX

**A/N:** Man, swimming and school are eating my life and NOW I have _writer's block_! This chapter was short, but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer, less suckish, and less obvious of the fact that I have writer's block…

_Reviews please!_

-Mandi (Toruh)


	3. Conference

The Mindbender:

**The Mindbender:**

**Chapter 3:** Conference

ATLAToph

I wanted to talk more with the mindbender, to see if I could dig anything else out of her, but Sokka stormed into the hall of Avatar Statues.

He pointed to her, "Out!"

She rose and bowed to him, obviously remembering what he'd done to her before. But before exiting the room, she flicked his shoulder, then scurried out.

Aang and Katara entered the Statue Hall, wrapped up in a private conversation…but it sounded like Katara was scolding Aang.

Surprise, surprise.

The three of them sat down on the floor with me, and I could feel Sokka tense. "There's something wrong with that…_mindbender_. She seems off."

Sokka

"She's experienced a lot of struggle, and I think she's traveled quite a bit." Toph rattled off immediately.

I raised an eyebrow, "What? How do you know?"

She shrugged, "I'm just that good. We talked a little and she was truthful with me. And her feet and legs seem worn, used…but strong. Signs that she either walked for the heck of it…or she was a traveler for sometime."

"So…that doesn't mean that she's not hiding something from us."

Toph

I knew that Sokka's suspicion was clouding his thoughts, keeping him from thinking rationally about her. But still, I groaned. "It's something she doesn't want to tell us."

Sokka's heartbeat quickened in excitement, "I knew it! Wait…how do _you_ know?"

I quoted myself. "We. Talked. A. Little."

Sokka seemed to ignore me, "Still, I think we should stay the night here. Her abilities could be helpful _or_ she could be part of a Rebellion, we need to watch her. At least for a night…"

Katara sighed, "I'll go make a fire."

Aang hopped up, "I'll help."

"I'll make sure Sokka doesn't kill the Mindbender." I called after them.

"Hey!"

**A/N:** Uh… So… Yay! Another chapter!

P.s. If you're reading Guitars and Stars, I'm working on a long chapter!

Reviewers Rock.

-Mandi (Toruh)

**Dedicated to AliBee**


	4. Torture

The Mindbender

**Chapter 4: **

**A/N:**** I'm back Baby! This is the first in a LONG line of updates that I now have time for because Swim Season is over with. So YAY.**

ATLA_The older woman, Adalia, rose, offering a tea to her husband and guests. _

_When the other couple declined, she poured herself some, and sat on the couch, cupping the mug in her hands, blowing on it softly._

_Directly across from her, the other lady spoke. "Chan and I are almost positive as to what your reason for requesting to meet with us was."_

_Adalia's husband raised a single eyebrow, "Oh?" He exchanged a glance with his wife, "And what do _you_ think it is?"_

Chan plucked a strudel from the tray in front of him, took a bite, and slowly chewed before answering. "Obviously you want Li to marry Rielle."

_In the shadows of the same room, sat a young, 13-year-old girl, listening tentatively, eyes opened wondrously._

**Rielle**

I was snapped out of another one of my 'day-nightmares', with the ground rumbling around me.

I squealed in surprise and jolted up from my position, leaning against the wall. "What's going on!?"

"Chill out Brains, just trying to snap you out of your trance."

I looked up to see the Earthbender, Toph I think (Too lazy to read her thoughts at the moment), standing over me. I cocked my head to side, squinting one eye, "Brains?"

Sokka came beside her and actually offered me a hand up, though I did get a skeptical look the whole time. "Toph gives us all nicknames, you should get used to it." He looked at me cynically again, and then added, "Maybe."

Now Toph (Yes, he confirmed her name) was making a face. "I don't think I like that one though. Don't worry, I'll get something good soon."

I looked between the pair, brushing myself off. "Um, okay?"  
The three of us stood there for a moment, and I soon realized if either of them wanted to say something, they would've. In other words, this conversation was going nowhere. I pointed my finger loosely at the large doors, "I'll just, uh, go pack my stuff and leave now."

As I began to awkwardly walk in that direction, Sokka stuck his arm out. I ran into it, and somehow, being me, ending up falling and pushing him to the ground with me. Thus, landing on him.  
As he shoved me off, he frowned. "You're not going to leave just yet. First, we're going to torture you."

I hesitantly looked at Toph, then back at Sokka, to see them both smiling. Getting off of the floor again, he laughed, "You have to eat Katara's cooking."

I laughed too, but uncomfortably. "Whew. Oh Agni, I thought you were going to do something awful to me."

Sokka and Toph, both stopped laughing instantaneously.

Sokka wobbled his head, trying to shake a thought out, "Did you… just say Agni?"

"Yeah, I thought you were an Earth Kingdom Refuge," Toph added.

I waved my hand as if it were no big thing, _Just play it off Rielle, Just play it off. _"Oh, sure, it's just something my mother used to say."

Immediately their eyes widened and my hand shot over my mouth. I really wasn't thinking about this stuff today.

Sokka consulted his companion, "Toph?"  
She thought for a moment, "Her response was honest, but it seemed open. Like… not the _whole_ truth. She's hiding something within her 'truthful' sentence."

"Well Ms. Mindbender, would you like to tell us the full truth?"

I looked at them both and bit my lower lip, "Mmm, I'll opt for not."

**XXXX**

**Aang**

I watched intently as Katara stirred the rice. Man, that stuff was going to taste awful. I'd gotten used to eating home-cooked, but well-cooked exotic Water Tribe meats and stews… and here we were, back onto Rice and blah.

Wonderful.

I suppose that Katara did try though, so we all ate. I mean, what else are we gonna do? Have one of us cook?

Yeah, no.

As Katara crossed over to Appa to retrieve the bag containing bowls, I posed a question, "What do you think of the Mindbender?"

She shrugged carelessly, "She's seems… nice, I guess."  
"So," I said curiously, "Are you onboard with Sokka's 'She's an enemy' conspiracy theory?"

"Oh definitely not," She shook her head swiftly, causing her hair to fly all around and in her face. She blew it away, "She seems too… spunky and spazzy to want to kill you or control our minds or whatever. You know Sokka, she's different… really different, so he's gotta warm up to her. Like him and you. Same type of deal. Like a new bending he's never seen before, air and mind. Might as well be the same thing from Sokka's point of view."

"I suppose," A light bulb tink-ed somewhere inside my head, "So you think that she'd end up joining up with us if Sokka gets use to her?"

"… I don't know… Maybe." She began spooning rice into the bowls. "Why are you pushing the subject?"  
"I'm not sure." I said slowly.

Katara titled her head up and gave me 'the look'. The 'I know that's a total lie and I don't need Toph's skills to know it' Look.

I sighed, "Well, I guess… it's-"

Sokka and Toph interrupted me, running into the room wildly, Sokka dragging the Mindbender by the back of her shirt.

He was red-faced and out breath, so being unable to speak, Toph stepped in, "We've got a problem," She stated, matter-of-factly pointing at the girl.

The Mindbender shrugged awkwardly and made an 'eep' noise.

**XXXX**

**A/N: ****Cliff Hanger? What? Now? NOOOO.**

**Well guess what, Yuh- FREAKING- Ess.**

**Holy moley, this is one of the many updates from today. If you've read my profile, I TOLD YOU. Swimming's over, so I've got a bijillion stories to update and the time to do it.**

**Reviews…**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**

**P.S. And Leaving-My-Mark… I hope that was a little bit more satisfying… a titch longer, and only one PoV switch. Hope you appreciated it! =)**


	5. Discontinued

**Author's Note:**

**This story is being discontinued! Check our Profile page for the details!**

**Sorry,**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


End file.
